kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lor Starcutter
}} The '''Lor Starcutter' is an ancient ship that can travel through the cosmos. It debuts in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it crashes on Dream Land shortly after emerging from a dimensional rift in the sky, prompting Kirby and company to stop what they're doing and investigate. Physical Appearance The ship is high-tech in a blue-white color scheme. Its hull is shaped like a seafaring ship with a keel at the bottom and three oars on each side, and a topsail on a single mast. On its aft are two great wings flanking its engines. As a boss in Another Dimension, the Lor Starcutter has a dark purple and blue color scheme. As a boss in Extra Mode, the Lor's shape is unchanged but it has a red-orange and black color-scheme instead of a dark purple and blue one. General Information According to Magolor, the current owner of the ship, the Lor Starcutter is an ancient vessel that was crafted by the ancients, people of the past who made legendary treasures and pieces of technology. The ship was apparently crafted using an “incredible power.” The ship has the ability to travel throughout space and time by creating dimensional rifts. The Lor Starcutter was set down in a sacred resting place in Halcandra, a planet in Another Dimension, and the ancients entrusted Landia to guard it and some other artifacts they created. The ship was uncovered by Magolor, who repaired and upgraded it, though in truth he had stolen it. Also according to Magolor, the Lor Starcutter is apparently sentient, as he stated that there’s legends that say that the ship has a mind of its own. This is evidenced at the end of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where the Lor Starcutter and Landia return to rescue Kirby and friends, despite Magolor having been defeated and not there to pilot it. Magolor also implies that the Lor may have the ability to speak, although there is no evidence to that. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land }} In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the Lor Starcutter serves as the main objective for the majority of the game. One day, while Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight are living peacefully, they notice a bright light in the sky, as a dimensional rift then opens with the Lor Starcutter plummeting from it. In the process, it loses all 120 of its Energy Spheres, along with its oars, wings, emblem, and mast. It then crashes onto the ground, with Kirby and friends running to it to investigate. In the ship, they meet Magolor, the captain, who is upset that the Lor Starcutter was destroyed. Kirby and friends then offer their help to gather all the parts of the Lor, as Magolor then thanks them and shows them where the five major parts are located. The heroes then set off to gather the parts and repair the Lor Starcutter. The Lor Starcutter serves as a sort of hub for the player. They can enter the Lor at anytime from the world map. In it, the player can talk to Magolor. If the player has gathered enough Energy Spheres, they will be allowed access to other things in the Lor. They can gain access to Copy Ability Rooms, which contain all the normal Copy Abilities in them. They can also gain access to the sub-games Ninja Dojo and Scope Shot. Lastly, they can gain access to various Challenge stages. Later in the game, the Lor can be used to travel between Planet Popstar and Halcandra. After Kirby and friends had gathered all of the parts, Magolor thanks them by taking them to Halcandra for a trip. However, once they arrive there, the Lor Starcutter is struck down by Landia. Magolor is once again distraught, but Kirby and friends offer to defeat Landia for him, and set off to do so. The heroes manage to take down the four-headed dragon, and jump and cheer in joy. However, Magolor slowly descends from the sky, applauding their victory. He then snatches the Master Crown and places it on his head, transforming himself. He then reveals his true motives. He had originally stolen the Lor Starcutter from its resting place and had used it to fight Landia in an attempt to steal the Master Crown so he could conquer the universe. Despite his efforts, Landia overpowered the ship, and Magolor had to make an emergency landing on Planet Popstar. He then sets off to conquer the universe, with Kirby and friends chasing after him by riding on Landia. When the heroes catch up to him, Magolor opens a dimensional rift and summons the Lor Starcutter. He then fights the heroes by commanding the Lor Starcutter to attack them with its parts. Nonetheless, the Lor Starcutter proved no match for them, and is shot down once again. After the heroes had defeated Magolor for good, Another Dimension begins to collapse on itself. The heroes struggle as gravity is lost, but before they could be trapped in the collapsing dimension, Landia and the Lor Starcutter return to rescue them. The Lor then reopens the dimensional rift to Planet Popstar, and everyone flies through it. After dropping off the heroes back in Dream Land, the Lor Starcutter opens another dimensional rift, and it and Landia fly through it as the heroes wave goodbye. Battle The Lor Starcutter is fought as a boss in Another Dimension, after Magolor takes control over it. It can fire dark stars from its emblem in either a stream or fan pattern (similar to Nightmare's attacks), throw its twin wings like boomerangs, fire its oars one at a time, similarly to spears, and project a tornado from its mast to an edge of the screen. When the Lor is at half HP, its attacks become faster and more dangerous. Lor will encase itself in a sphere that looks similar to an Energy Sphere's sphere, charge into the player(s) at full speed, then appear from behind and fire its stars. The wing and oar attacks become faster. It can now rotate in a full circle during its tornado attack. It projects blue and red orbs with the kind of shielding seen covering Energy Spheres and its individual parts earlier, in both straight and homing patterns, respectively. The red orbs home in based on where Kirby is at the time of firing. In Extra Mode, the Lor Starcutter EX uses the shield projectile and ramming attacks from the start of the fight, fires more stars, and the attacks come even faster. It also uses new yellow orbs strike from the background in conjunction with the regular red and blue ones. It can also now use both red and blue orbs at the same time. The tornado attack is much larger, the Lor can change directions when moving in a full circle, and sometimes stops and restarts quickly when moving up and down the screen. It can also use both of the wings to attack now, instead of just one at a time. Finally, the Lor can hover in the background (hence being invulnerable) while firing a stream of stars at the player (similarly to Zero), and it performs a random follow-up attack after its ramming attack. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition The Lor Starcutter makes a few minor appearances in ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. The interior of the Lor Starcutter can be seen during the intro of the Challenge stages as Magolor talks to the player. It also appears at the end of the credits to pick up Magolor. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot In ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Lor Starcutter can be briefly seen in one of Galacta Knight's attacks. Galacta Knight will open a dimensional rift to fire off energy at Kirby or Meta Knight, and while the energy is exiting the rift, the Lor Starcutter might be seen moving through it, though this is an extremely rare occurrence. ''Kirby Star Allies The Lor Starcutter can sometimes be seen flying around in the overworld map of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in ''Kirby Star Allies. It also appears as part of Magolor’s moveset, where it is used in his Team-Up Attack Magoloran Launch. Magolor holds a shrunken version of it above his head, and the other players can jump onto it to ride it. It enlarges each time someone jumps onto it, and once Magolor uses the attack, he launches the Lor Starcutter forward, attacking any enemy in the way. Additionally, it appears in the end card for Magolor, Taranza, and Susie in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Lor Starcutter appears as an unlockable trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U that can be unlocked by playing as Toon Link in Target Solo Blast in Stage 2 and scoring at least 120,000 points in a single game. Music Related Quotes Trivia *The Lor's wings greatly resemble similar wing-like objects on the Starship from ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. *During the fight outside of The Arena and The True Arena, the Lor drops food and stars after being taken down to half health. *The battle with the Lor Starcutter is similar to the fights against Nightmare's Power Orb form, Dark Mind's last form, Kabula, Zero, and Galactic Nova Nucleus in that they all take the form of a shooter section. *The Lor Starcutter shares its name with Magolor, as the last three letters of his name are the same as the first part of the Lor’s name. *The tiny image of the Lor that appears on the Lor Starcutter plaque features every missing part except the emblem and mast. *Both the Lor Starcutter and its EX variant have attacks that mimic those of Zero from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *While Kirby is at the Shoppe selection screen in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, the game plays a remix of the Lor Starcutter interior theme. A remix of the music can also be heard in Kirby Star Allies. *According to the language spoken by the Jambastion Religion, "Lor" is their word for paradise. As such, the Lor Starcutter's name would translate to "Paradise Starcutter" in their language. Artwork KPR Sticker 182.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (celebration picture) 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (celebration picture) Gallery KMA Starcutter.png|The ship in Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s intro Outside of Lor Starcutter.png|Outside of the Lor Starcutter Stage-0-1.jpg|The Lor's interior Lor&magolor.png|The Lor when Kirby fights it at the end of Another Dimension lorex.png|Lor Starcuttter EX Lor Starcutter SSBWU Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Lor.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Lor.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' 760B06F8-806E-4AB3-879D-29AF60D6EC2A.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Magolor_spawns_Lor_Starcutter.jpeg|Magolor Summoning Lor Starcutter Sprites and Models KRtDL_Lor_HUD_Sprite.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Lor starcutter DFvZcLMUIAAOm0o.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Fig 20 lor.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Lor starcutter DAO4VKRUAAA8joz.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' es:Astrovelero Lor de:Sternenkreuzer Lor fr:Galéronef Lor it:Astrobarca Lor ja:ローア zh:洛星船 Category:Places Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels Category:Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Hubs Category:Ancients Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Novel Characters